


Angel's and Butterflies

by MoHiggins15



Series: Angel's and Butterflies [1]
Category: Fallen - Fandom
Genre: Angels, Banshee's, F/M, Humans, Reapers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoHiggins15/pseuds/MoHiggins15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18 year old Elaine has alway's been that one friend who was the loudest,easy to talk to, and undateable one. When she meet's her soul mate,Eric, both form an unlikely romantic bond together that has deadly consequences. Angel's and human's can never fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel's and Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoHiggins15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoHiggins15/gifts).



? POV

        Leaning against the door upstair's I listened as the car door shut. Feet hitting the porch outside. The rusty lock then clicked and the person stepped in. It was probably the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in a long time. She had wavy brown hair, full pink lips, rosey cheeks, curvy plump figure, and crystal blue eyes. "Bear, come on Bear." she said peeking towards the outside door. A small whimper then came. Brushing my shaggy brown hair back I looked to see a small chocolate lab puppy come wobbling in. His little hazel eyes scanning the place as he looked around.  
        Just then he looked up dead at me and went nut's barking. Smirking I shook my head knowing he could see me. The girl then knelt down stroking the small dog. "Easy buddy, what is it?" she asked looking up. And when she did she looked right dead at me.

\----

*Elaine's POV

        Sighing after getting off the phone with my stepdad,mom, and little sister I sighed. For the summer I had to move off from my home to see if I wanted to stay at a family friends place before college. It was like living with roommates, but in a house, and there is a caretaker and butler there I think. So, to get to live there for free is pretty awesome. I got some letter, or my mom did, she acted really strange when she read it but apparently I won a chance to live here or something. Pulling my suitcase along I peeked down to see little Bear sticking his head out from my bag. "Have a nice nap buddy?" I asked. He yawned in response and then disappeared back inside the dark carrier. I laughed to myself and made my way outside.

        The cab pulled into the large weed invested gates. Looking around it seemed like there were miles of creepy forest. Bear jumped up on my lab putting his chubby puppy paws on the window and staring. Looking I thought I saw what looked like a man in a old time tux standing there but the moment I blinked he was gone. Leaning back in my seat I shook my head and rubbed Bear's chest. "Don't worry miss, it aint as bad as it seem's here." the man driving said in a gruff voice. I looked up to see him staring at me from the mirror. Feeling uncomfortable under his gaze I put on a fake smirk and nodded crossing my legs as well.   
        Once we got in front of the house it was huge. Looking closer I could see different claw marks on different places of the large house. "What are those claw marks from?" I asked. The man groaned "Don't worry about them. There just odd marks from the people who use to live here." I raised an eyebrow "Just odd marks? Huh...." Once I got my things and out of the car I left the door open so Bear could get out. Once he plopped down on the ground he hit the gravel and shook before prancing along.   
        Dragging the purple suit case behind me I entered into the house. As I came in I gasped. There was a huge marble stair's case leading to different floors and kept going up. I was literally living the dream in a mansion. Glancing behind me from the opened door I look at my small puppy struggling to get up the stair's.  "Bear, come on Bear." I coaxed him. Once he reached the top of the stair's he marched right into the house and looked around. Smiling down at him I looked as his eyes snapped to something and he began barking. I crouched down and rubbed him "Easy buddy, what is it?" Looking in the direction he was I saw a tall handsome young man a little older than me at the top of the stair's, and for a second I swore I saw a pair of wings behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Spread your Wing's


End file.
